


King

by ramuda



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Actual Knights AU, Angst, M/M, i guess, somebody gets stabbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramuda/pseuds/ramuda
Summary: Izumi watched the leaves fall, lonely, lonely, as he sat and waited for the sound of a voice besides his own.





	King

**Author's Note:**

> sorry yall this is literally like a year and a half old. also ive posted it before but i deleted it
> 
> i dunno if charas are ooc based on current enstars but

“Sena…. stop that! I’m perfectly fine!” Leo swatted Izumi’s hands away, pushing himself up to his feet and trying to stay balanced. “See- I’m fine!” He said, turning on his heel and grinning. “If I wasn’t, the aliens would’ve come down and helped me by n-” 

Izumi grunted, trying to push Leo back down onto the cot. “Two minutes ago you had a fucking sword sticking out of your side. Don’t talk like everything’s fine.”

“It’s really fine! I can’t feel it at all! If I was really in any pain would I be able to do this? Uchu-” The pain ran through him in waves. Leo lost his balance, his knees buckling and his back hitting the edge of the cot.

“Oh shit- what the hell? Don’t you fucking die on me.” Izumi’s voice didn’t waver as he dropped to the floor and grabbed a rag from his satchel. “Shit- I’m sorry, this is my fault I listened to you ramble and I didn’t try to stop you.”

“Sena. Look at me.” Izumi looked up, blue eyes meeting green, before Leo connected their lips. Leo’s hands trembled as he stroked Izumi’s cheeks, wiping the tears off his face.

Their breath mingled together. “You did the right thing Sena. After all, knights should always listen to their kings~.” Leo winced, the sad smile on his face turning into a sour expression. “Ah, I guess I’m really going to die here! How beautifully tragic, a king’s death, with his most loyal knight by his side.”

“Stop talking like that. Like hell I’d let you die, stupid Ou-sama. We’re going to get you back to the town and we’re going to laugh it all off like this never happened, okay?” Izumi could see the blood soaking through the area of the cloth where the sword pierced the side of Leo’s torso turning a bright red faster, faster. It was getting harder for Izumi to keep a lid on his emotions, but if he really wanted Leo to live through this, he had to try anyway.

“This might.. hurt a little.” Izumi mumbled, applying pressure to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

“Sena, that hurts.” Leo whispered, barely able to make out words now between his labored breaths. Izumi felt panic start to shut in when Leo kept bleeding, the wound not taking into account everything he was trying to do to stop it.

“I know it hurts, I just warned you. Stop acting like you’re going to die. I’ll kill you if you die, and you were just fine a few minutes ago. Why can’t we-” Why can’t we go back.

The tears fell on Leo’s stomach, mixing in with the blood spread all over. “I’m,” Izumi gulped, trying to regain his composure. “I’m sorry for doing this, this isn’t very knightly of me, eh? I can’t even- I can’t even protect my own king.”

“Sena, I love you.” The tears fell faster. Leo gave the faintest hint of a soft smile before he closed his eyes.

“What the fuck? Ou-sama, I know this is a joke on me, I’m gonna kill you when you fess up. It’s honestly annoying. Please stop messing with me..” 

Time stood still for a second, and all Izumi could hear was the rustling of leaves and his own silent cries for help.


End file.
